


seven feet

by Wheeee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeee/pseuds/Wheeee
Summary: the wave is seven feet high.





	seven feet

the wave is seven feet high.

it's unthinkable to even try.

you meet it head on.

it _hurts_ , but they're _safe_.

she kneels by you and cries.

you want to reach out and tuck the stray hairs behind her ear.

you want to go back in time and fix it all.

you can only whisper, "i'm sorry."


End file.
